Vollmondschein
by Colera
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten, und es ist Vollmond...


_A/N: Auf dieser FF hock ich schon seit einem Jahr! Aber jetzt endlich..._

_Ist doch sehr reizvoll die Idee, oder? Es ist Weihnachten, aber Remus muss pelzigerweise durch die nahegelegenen Wälder streifen... und was macht dann unsere arme Nymphadora?_

* * *

**Vollmondschein**

Ein Heulen zerriss die Stille der Nacht.

Nymphadora schluchzte. Sie schlang die Decke fester um sich.

Der volle Mond, der seine Strahlen zwischen den Baumwipfeln durch das Fenster auf ihr Gesicht warf, war grell. Nicht hell, aber doch zu hell für diese stille Nacht.

Stille Nacht.

Heilige Nacht.

Die Antwort eines anderen Wolfes zerriss erneut die Stille und ihr Herz. Sie kannte diesen. Jeder Ruf eines jeden Wolfes klang anders, einzigartig wie das Tier dahinter... oder der Mensch. Das hatte sie seit dem Sommer gelernt. Jeden Monat, wenn sie hier stand und wartete... die anderen Stimmen wechselten mit der Zeit, doch eine blieb, sooft sie hier stand und wartete. Das Heulen klang leidvoll, wie eine Klage des Schmerzes und der Qualen und der Sehnsucht zugleich. Wonach? Das fragte sie sich immer wieder. Freiheit? Befreiung? Oder seiner Liebsten, die auf ihn wartete, all die Vollmondnächte lang...?

Mehrere Wölfe heulten zugleich; das Mondlicht schien ihre Haut zu verbrennen, sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Sie schloss die Augen und wandte sich ab.

Benommen wankte sie zu einem Sessel in der Mitte des Zimmers. Als sie die Augen öffnete, löste sich eine Träne und rann ihre Wangen hinab. Die Kugeln glänzten traurig und einsam von den dunklen Zweigen des Weihnachtsbaumes, weit in der Ecke. Sie hatte die Kerzen nicht entzündet. Auch alle anderen Lichter hatte sie gelöscht. Ihr war nicht nach Licht zumute, nach Farben oder Frohsinn. Sie wünschte sich nur diese Nacht vorbei.

Es war das schlimmste Weihnachten ihres Lebens.

Sie kroch in den Sessel und rollte sich ein, soweit sie konnte. Inzwischen jedoch war ihr dicker Bauch sehr hinderlich dabei. Sie seufzte und strich darüber. Ihr Kind. Sein Kind. Wie konnte es ihm solche Sorgen bereiten, was sie so glücklich machte? So sehr Sorge und Selbstvorwürfe, dass er sie verlassen hatte? Und doch war er zurückgekommen...

Sie bettete ihren Kopf seitlich auf die Lehne des Sessels. Der Morgen war noch fern. Der Mond zog ihren Blick erneut an, doch konnte sie seinem starren Blick nicht lange standhalten. Ihre Augen wanderten ziellos im Zimmer umher, bis sie es sah.

Es war eigentlich direkt vor ihren Augen, doch hatte sie es wegen des Zwielichts nicht bemerkt.

Eine Kerze auf dem Beistelltisch bei dem Sessel. Eine Kerze, die dort eigentlich nicht stehen sollte. Etwas Helles hing daran. Ein Zettel.

"Feiere doch wenigstens ein bisschen mit der Kleinen."

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Er war immer noch der festen Überzeugung, dass es ein Mädchen werden würde. Dabei wusste sie doch schon längst, dass es ein Junge war, das fühlte sie...

Die Kerze warf ein warmes Licht auf ihr Gesicht, als sie sie entzündete. Sie leuchtete weihnachtlich rot.

"Frohe Weihnachten", flüsterte sie dem ungeborenen Kind zu.

Sie fühlte sich ein wenig besser. Doch sie vergaß ihren Liebsten nicht, der in dieser Nacht litt; sie wünschte ihm, dass es diese Nacht nicht gar so schlimm war. Sie dachte an schönere Zeiten; und sie dachte an morgen. Wenn er wieder da war, und wenn wieder einen ganzen Monat bis zum nächsten Mal bleiben würde. Wenn sie ihn müde und erschöpft in ihre Arme schließen würde und sie beide glücklich ihr kleines Weihnachten feiern könnten.

~o~

Nymphadora schreckte hoch. Wann war sie eingeschlafen? Was hatte sie geweckt? Es war bereits heller im Zimmer, doch nicht sehr hell, es dämmerte erst. Die Kerze brannte noch immer. Da war es wieder, ein Geräusch an der Tür.

Noch etwas verwirrt rappelte sie sich auf und lief dorthin. Natürlich. Wie hatte sie nur einschlafen können?

Sie riss die Tür auf, und dort war er. Halb saß, halb lag er auf den Stufen, und er blickte zu ihr auf mit einem Blick, der ihr das Herz zerriss.

"Oh, Remus!" Sie überwand die wenigen Schritte zwischen ihnen und zog ihn an sich.

"Nymphadora...", krächzte er. Er zitterte vor Kälte und Erschöpfung.

Mit Mühe brachte sie ihn auf die Beine und führte ihn fort von der Kälte in das warme Zimmer, bis er sich dort auf dem Sofa fallen lassen konnte. Er sah schlimm aus, schlimmer noch als sonst; die Winternächte waren die schlimmsten, das konnte sie ihm ansehen, auch wenn er es nicht sagte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück.

"Ich mach dir erstmal eine Tee, Remus. Möchtest du was zu essen?"

"Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung..."

"Red keinen Unsinn!" Sie wandte sich resolut in Richtung der Küche. Sie kannte diese Marotte von ihm: Bloß keine Umständen machen, lieber hielt er die unangenehmsten Dinge aus; aber nein, sie wusste, wie er war und würde sich jetzt um ihn kümmern, wie es eine gute Ehefrau zu tun hatte -

"Dora."

Sie hielt inne und drehte sich nach ihm um. Er hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet und sah sie an. Und sein Blick sprach deutlicher als tausend Worte es vermochten: Bleib bei mir.

Einen Augenblick zögerte sie, und gab dann doch nach. Sie sank neben ihm in die weichen Polster und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie näher; sie gab der Bewegung nach und schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

Er seufzte zufrieden. Unter halb geschlossenen Lidern sah er sie an.

"Bist du vorhin eingeschlafen?"

"Ich... ja." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. "Tut mir Leid." Sie sah weg.

"Ich bin froh, dass du das konntest."

Sie sah ein wenig überrascht auf. Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Das erste Lächeln des Tages. Dann hob er seinen Blick und sein Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig breiter.

"Ihr habt also ein wenig gefeiert?"

Nymphadora folgte seinem Blick, er hatte zu der halb heruntergebrannten Kerze gesehen. Sie lachte leise.

"Ja, ein bisschen." Sie drehte den Kopf wieder und hob ihn. "Frohe Weihnachten, Remus." Sie setzte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Wange, während er lächelnd die Augen schloss.

"Frohe Weihnachten", murmelte Remus schon halb im Schlaf.

* * *

_A/N: Frohe Weihnachten! (das ist das erste Mal, dass ich das dieses Jahr sage/schreibe.)_


End file.
